1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming correction data of each printer in accordance with color reproducing characteristics of a reference printer.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional printer of a laser beam system, a visible image is formed by fixing toner onto a paper. In a conventional printer of an ink jet system or a bubble jet system, a visible image is formed by spraying ink onto a paper.
A process and a mechanism for such an image formation is becoming complicated more and more in association with a demand for realization of high resolution and color image formation of a printer in recent years.
In the above conventional apparatus, however, there is a problem such that a visible image deteriorates due to electrical and mechanical factors such as change in environment, abrasion of each part, and the like when the visible image is formed. There is also a problem such that even if the same print data is transmitted, a printed image differs depending on the printer.
Further, although a correcting process for output image characteristics to cope with a quality deterioration of a visible image, namely, a process called a calibration has been executed in some printers, it is insufficient and there is a problem such that only images which is more deteriorated than the desired quality of the user can be obtained.